villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jadalla Bin-Khalid
Jadalla Bin-Khalid is a major antagonist in the series 24: Legacy. He is the son of Ibrahim Bin-Khalid, the founder and supreme leader of a major terrorist organization as well as several sleeper cells that was targeted by the United States. However, after his death at the hands of a squad of U.S. Ranger Squad and the Counter Terrorist Unit, Jadalla took over, seeking to eliminate the U.S. Army Ranger squad involved in the mission and recover a stolen list of sleeper cells and codes that the elder Bin-Khalid had established throughout the United States. He is portrayed by Raphael Acloque. Biography Jadalla spent most of his youth in , studying at Oxford University in England while his father, in Kusuma's words, "fought the enemy in caves." Day 10 Six months before Day 10, Ibrahim Bin-Khalid was killed in a U.S. covert operation in Yemen. Some time later, somebody in the U.S. government leaked the new identities and locations of the Army Ranger team responsible to Bin-Khalid's organization. During Day 10, a hit squad, led by Rashid and Malik Al-Sabi, interrogated and then executed four of the Rangers in turn, searching for the strongbox containing the list which Ben Grimes had stolen the night of the raid. Before they could find Grimes, the hit squad was wiped out by team leader Eric Carter. As he was praying, Jadalla's second-in-command Kusuma reported to him that Carter and Grimes were still at large and their other men were dead. Unconcerned, Jadalla told him to keep monitoring police networks to locate the two. Kusuma insisted that they were unlikely to recover the sleeper cell codes, and that they should launch a smaller attack with the forces they already had, but Jad replied that they were going to finish what his father had started. Nonetheless, Kusuma chose the North Pines Mall and was briefing his fighters on a plan of attack when Jadalla interrupted. Sternly, he told Kusuma that a single attack would accomplish nothing, whereas his plan would change history. Kusuma pulled a gun and threatened to him, but Jadalla said that only God would decide when he died, and dared him to fire. Kusuma relented, and Jad told him to put away his gun, as there was too much work to do. Jadalla later decided that he himself would take part in a mission to steal the containing the cells off of Ben Grimes; there, despite encountering both Eric Carter and Keith Mullins, Jadalla was able to secure the drive and escape unharmed. Later, Jadalla ordered that the NAND-damaged drive get repaired. An intelligence official confirmed that Jadalla had a "falling out" with his father and did not take part in the activities until his father's death gave him what was believed to be a "change of heart". Later, Jadalla, while struggling to organize the repair of the drive, was able to evade a CTU attempt to discover his warehouse when he, following Gabriel's discovery being broadcast on TV, fled to a different warehouse. An hour later, Kusuma went against Jadallah's ordered and sent the order for one of the cells (which managed to be recovered) to attack. The attack ended up being carried out by sleeper cell member Amira Dudayev, in spite of major complications in the plot, such as the other members of the attack her brother and lover dying, as well as a near-save by CTU. The attack narrowly succeeded; angered that Kusuma had violated Jadalla's wish that all of the cells would strike at once, Jadalla killed Kusuma, who was apparently the first person he had killed. Shortly after this attack on the bridge, Jadalla phoned Eric, and informed him that he had successfully kidnapped both his brother Isaac Carter and his wife Nicole Carter. He urged Eric to bring someone who could repair the damaged flash drive over, else he would kill them both. Enraged and desperate, Eric managed to convince Andy Shalowitz to go along with the mission; they planned for Andy to destroy the drive using a hidden virus. Jadalla arrived at the exchange, and took Eric and Andy prisoners and allowed Nicole and Isaac to leave, but ordered one of his men to assassinate them before they got too far. Soon after, whilst Jadalla's men failed to kill Eric's family (due to Isaac himself being a hardened gang member), Andy was ordered to begin repairing the drive. He appeared to succeed in using the virus, but Jadalla revealed that he had given Andy a decoy flash drive to test his seriousness. After Andy refused, Jadalla stabbed him in the knee, and he appeared to begin to comply. Eric was then shocked and outraged to discover Asim Naseri among Jadalla's men. Jadalla was then taunted by Eric who condemned both him and his late father; this enraged Jadalla, causing him to beat Eric. As Jadalla, enraged, held Eric at gunpoint, Isaac's crew drove through the warehouse doors and engaged the terrorists in a shootout. A missile strike from above struck down on the warehouse, leaving everyone else incapacitated. In it's aftermath, Jadalla was held down by Eric and CTU, who were eager to find Naseri. With Naseri having successfully leveraged out CTU guard Steven Grant (whose girlfriend he had taken hostage), Naseri was able to free Jadalla. During his interrogation, Jadalla was told about how Naseri was his father's bodyguard, but he asserted he didn't know who Naseri was and when presented his picture described him as a fighter he recruited. He asked Naseri about this after his freeing, but he dismissed him. Shortly later, Jadalla was shocked to discover his father alive but badly injured; in reality, Ibrahim wanted to secretly spy on Jadalla to ensure that he was truly with him (and Naseri infiltrated Jadalla's group to show him to his father). Later, during a hostage exchange of John Donovan(who Naseri kidnapped during his raid on CTU to save Jadalla) in exchange for Rebecca Ingram, Jadalla urged his father to avoid conceding to Rebecca's terms out of suspicion; against his better judgement, Ibrahim ordered Jadalla to concede to her deal and release Donovan. Naseri released Donovan, but when Jadalla walked out to try to execute Rebecca, Eric Carter sniped and killed him to the dismay of his father. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fictionalized Category:Strategic Category:Blackmailers Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:24 Villains